


Hey, Noobies!

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Light Angst, Noah is a big teddy bear, Peter needs to sleep, Platonic Kissing, Stark Tower, bucky is a softie, like super light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: The first time Peter gave an orientation to the new interns and scientists he was a nervous wreck. Everyone capable of leading orientation had been occupied that night (mysteriously). He shakily took the small group around the tower, explained the rules, answered all their questions, and got them situated.After the fact, he was congratulated by the Lab Directors and they took him out for sundaes. Mr. Stark, especially, was very proud of him, and he even went with the group to get sundaes.The Lab Directors and Lab Bosses were shocked at what an amazing job Peter did of orientating the new staff. Slowly, it became more normal for Peter to do orientations. He started doing them early junior year and in a few months, he was doing every single orientation. It became his unofficial official job.





	Hey, Noobies!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally wrote another one! I am on winter break right now, so I am planning to post a few more stories over the next couple weeks in this series.

The first time Peter gave an orientation to the new interns and scientists he was a nervous wreck. Everyone capable of leading orientation had been occupied that night (mysteriously). He shakily took the small group around the tower, explained the rules, answered all their questions, and got them situated. 

After the fact, he was congratulated by the Lab Directors and they took him out for sundaes. Mr. Stark, especially, was very proud of him, and he even went with the group to get sundaes.  


The LDs and LBs were shocked at what an amazing job Peter did of orientating the new staff. Slowly, it became more normal for Peter to do orientations. He started doing them early junior year and in a few months, he was doing every single orientation. It became his unofficial official job. 

Peter was sleeping in his room in the Avengers Tower when he heard FRIDAY calling him. “ Good morning, Peter. Mr. Davis has requested to speak with you as soon as possible.”

Peter groaned. “Ugh, Fri, what time is it?”

“It is currently 6:15am, Peter.”

Peter groaned again and threw a pillow over his head. “Tell him I’ll be down in 10.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peter fumbled out of bed and dragged himself to his closet to get ready. When he was done doing his morning routine he grabbed the walkie talkie sitting on his desk and headed towards the elevator. 

“FRIDAY take me to the floor Noah is currently on.”

“Now taking you to floor 14, Omega.”

Peter turned the volume up on his walkie and clipped it to his pants. The walkies were usually pretty quite at this time. Most of the staff didn’t get in until at least 7:30 am and the Lab Directors were either sleeping, helping the few brave souls who were here, or testing products. 

On the weekends, Peter was a Lab Director on call, so he had to always keep his walkie talkie on. This led to a few interesting and aggravating situations. When he arrived on the floor, he saw a few interns working quietly, a few sleeping at their stations, and Noah, who was walking around and checking on them. It seemed like he had taken the night shift. He looked dead tired, which was accurate because he has probably been on shift since 10pm. 

Peter watched as Noah crouched next to an intern and started whispering softly to her. Peter couldn’t make out what they were saying, but then the intern gestured to what was on her desk and tears started rolling down her face. Noah placed a hand onto her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Her shoulders shook. Noah smiled at her and gave her an access card. They then both stood up and Noah walked her to the elevator. Noah spotted Peter and smiled at him.

“I will come check on you in a few hours, okay?” Noah told her. She nodded. “Thank you, Noah.”

The elevator closed and Noah turned his attention towards Peter. “What can I do for you, Pete?”

“What happened to Kara?” Peter asked. Noah shrugged “, Kara has been working on her project almost nonstop for the last 72 hours. She has gotten little sleep and is very frustrated with herself. I sent her up to my room to get some sleep.”

Peter nodded in understanding. It always amazed him how much the Lab Directors cared about their staff and how much trust the staff put into their Lab Directors.

“I was actually called down here this morning by FRIDAY. You wanted to see me?” 

“Ah, yes!” Noah clapped his hands together. “There is an Omega orientation today at 3:30 pm.”

Peter glared playfully “, You woke me up at 6:15am to tell me about an orientation that you could have told me about in a more godly hour of the day?”

Noah laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “In my defense, my shift ends in a hour and I would probably be sleeping before you woke up.”

Peter groaned a complaint as Noah wrapped his arms around Peter.

“Your hugs… so warm… so tired… sleep,” Peter mumbled incoherently. Noah gave him one last squeeze before gently pushing him into the elevator. 

“I am sending you all the details you need to know for the orientation. Bye Peter, see you later.”

Peter gave a careless wave as the elevator closed. “Friday take me up to the communal Avengers living floor.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peter entered the floor to the smell of bacon and eggs.

“Pete! Come eat breakfast!” Steve called. Peter walked over and sat at the table in between Bucky and Nat.

“What were you doing up so early, мой паучок?” Nat asked.

“One of the Lab Directors wanted to talk to me about an orientation that are going on today.”

“Don’t you also have Lab Director duty tonight? Isn’t that a bit much, Petey?” Bucky asked and raised an eyebrow.

Peter shrugged in response. “I’ll manage it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, мой паучок. Я люблю тебя.” He planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead and walked away.

“Love you too, Uncle Bucky.” Peter called after him. “I should probably get to work, love you Auntie Nat.”

“Love you too Peter, let me know if you need anything okay?”

“I will! Bye!”

Once Peter was on Zeta floor 71 he pulled out his laptop and got to work. 

“Okay Peter, let’s see,” Peter mumbled to himself. 

He opened his Omega file and clicked on the orientation tab. 

“The orientation is today, at 3:30pm. There will be 3 new interns.” Peter read quietly. “ They are all Level 1s. Two boys and a girl.”

Peter tapped into their information and continued reading “, The girl’s name is Jordan Summers: senior, straight A’s, and volunteers. The boys’ names are Chris Sanchez and Max Dalton. Both are juniors and also have straight A’s. FRIDAY, is Zeta floor 72 C-02 being used at anytime today?”

“No, Peter it is not. Would you like me to schedule something for you?”

“Yes, please book that room for me for the rest of the day.”

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter gathered his things and went to that room. Peter pulled up the appropriate slide shows and ran them to make sure they work. He then contacted the Lab Directors of the new staff and told them what time they needed to meet him and where. The next thing to do was to find them their lab spaces. 

Peter pulled out his walkie. “Hey, is one of the Omega Lab Directors on walkie? And can you please switch to channel 3.” Peter already new the answer, but protocol required him to ask.

“Yes, Peter, it’s Charlotte, what can I do for you?”

“Hey, Charlotte! You have three new level 1 interns coming in for orientation today. Could you please find three lab stations and email me the lab station numbers?”

“Of course, Peter. I will have them to you within the hour.” She responded. Peter smiled in relief. This was going smoother than usual. Now all he had to do was get a few refreshments for them and he would be set. He headed back up to the Avengers’ floor. It was now around early noon. He grabbed a quick bite to eat from the kitchen and headed to find Natasha or Steve. He spotted Clint on the couch. “Hey Uncle Clint, do you know where Aunt Nat or Uncle Steve are?”

“They are sparring. Do you need something, kiddo?”

“Um, yea. I have an orientation today and I need to get some stuff from the market.”

“And you didn’t ask me to take you?” Clint said in mock hurt. Peter just rolled his eyes “, Uncle Clint, you don’t like grocery shopping.’

“Well, it would have been nice to be invited.” Clint fake sobbed. Peter giggled and walked away. “Bye Uncle Clint.”

“Bye, kiddo.”

When Peter got to the sparring room he saw Natasha and Steve dripping in sweat and panting like dogs. He quickly walked to where Bucky was sitting and whispered “, How long have they been sparring.”

“An hour give or take.”

Peter nodded and walked up behind Steve. He put his fingers up to his lips and winked at Natasha. She grinned and nodded in encouragement. Peter quickly swept his foot under Steve’s legs and made him fall to the floor. Natasha, Peter, and Bucky started laughing as Nat and Peter high fived. Steve sat up and joined in on the laughing. “Thanks for the assist, мой паучок.” Natasha smiled. “What do you need?”

“You are very welcome and I was wondering if one of you could take me the the grocery store so I can get some stuff for the orientation.”

“We’ll both take you, Peter. Just let us shower first okay?” Steve responded. 

“Okay, thank you!” Peter walked to his room and went over any last minute details before Steve called him to the garage and they left. They took one of their more subtle cars and headed out. Once at the market, they walked to the sweets section and started buying different things.

“What about these?” Natasha asked as she held up a chocolate chip cookie box. Peter nodded enthusiastically as she dropped it into their cart. Peter and Nat walked through the store hand and hand while Steve followed them pushing the cart. Once they were done, they checked out, loaded everything into the car, and headed back to the tower. 

By the time they got back, it was around 2pm and Peter still had things to do. He thanked them again and took everything up to the meeting room he was using. He also had Happy move in a coffee machine and a water machine. 

The last thing to do was to collect their badges and test them. Peter headed down to the lobby where he saw Andrea working the front desk. 

“Hi Andrea, we have three new staff members coming in today. I am assuming that their badges have already been made and I am here to pick them up.”

“Of course, Peter. Let me go check on that for you.” Andrea quickly walked away and Peter checked his watch. It was 3pm. He was right on schedule. Andrea came back with the badges and handed them to Peter.

“Thank you, Andrea, have a good evening!” 

“You too, Peter!”

Peter headed over to the ID scanners and slid them through one by one. 

“Jordan Summers, Sector Omega Level 1 Intern.”

“Chris Sanchez, Sector Omega Level 1 Intern.”

“Max Dalton, Sector Omega Level 1 intern.”

Peter grinned and fist pumped the air. Although they usually worked first try, sometimes the IDs had difficulties and had to be fixed.”

He checked his watch again, it was 3:25 pm. He mentally congratulated himself for being on time. A few minutes went by and the first intern entered the building. Peter smiled at him and waved him over. “Hello, my name is Peter, I am a Person Assistant and on call Lab Director. It is so nice to meet you!” He extended his hand and the boy shook it back.

“Hello, I’m Max Dalton. Nice to meet you.” The boy said timidly. Not a second later the other two interns joined them.

“Hello new interns! It is so nice to meet you all and welcome to Avengers Tower! Everyone in this tower knows that you are the brightest of the bright and we know you will do amazing things here. My name is Peter Parker and I will be doing your orientation. Let’s get started. These are your ID cards.” Peter held them up. “They will get you into the tower. Do not lose them, the Avengers tower has a strict rule against reprinting.” He called out their names and handed them their IDs. Together, they walked towards security. “To get into the tower, you need to swipe your ID like so.” Peter demonstrated. 

“Peter Parker, Sector Alpha PA and Occupant.” FRIDAY called. They all did the same with their badges and looked amazed when FRIDAY called out their names. Peter then explained the sectors and all the information that went with them. 

“Let’s go up to Zeta.” Peter called as he lead the towards the elevator. “You will all be working in Omega. The only times you should be going to other sectors is to test projects and experiments and to have meetings.”

They entered the meeting room and Peter gestured them to the food and drinks, which they happily indulged in. Once they were situated, Peter gave them all a packet and started the slide show.

“I have given you all a hand book with all the rules which you can go over on your own time but right now I will just go over the most important ones.”

“Rule #1 and #2 no bringing weapons into the building and no bringing your own materials into the building unless they are previously approved. Rule #9 stay hygenic- and yes this is a rule. Rule #14 do not order food to be delivered to the building. Rule #16 all staff must work at least 18 hours a week. Rule #19 Always consult one of your Lab Directors before doing something new and possibly dangerous and that leads to rule #20, you are not to test any of your own products alone, all products are taken to Gamma to be tested by an LD or LB.” Peter paused and watched as they flipped through their packets.

“Now here are the unofficial rules.” Their attention quickly snapped back to him. “Think of the Lab Directors as your parents. They love you and care for you and will do anything for you. Don’t hide things from them. They have eyes and ears everywhere. Tell them your needs and let them help you. Also, if you have drama with a fellow coworker, please notify a Lab Director. You can come in whatever time you want. It doesn’t matter if it's the middle of the night. But, if your Lab Directors find out that you missed school or classes for work…” He laughed nervously. “Well, I would just advise you not to do that as it will end unpleasantly for you. Luckily though, school is on break right now so you have time to adjust.”

“Any questions?” He asked once he was done. Their hands shot up.

“Yes, Chris?” 

“Is there any place for us to sleep if we want to spend the night and are there showers here that are available to us.”

“Excellent questions! Technically, the only place for you to sleep at night is your desks, but Lab Directors are known for letting their interns sleep in their rooms if they need the rest and we have interns who will just bring blow up mattresses and sleep near their workstation. And yes, there are showers for you to use, you can ask one of your LDs to show you where they are. I do warn you though, if you do end up staying for a long time, your Lab Directors might kick you out of the tower and tell you to come back tomorrow. It has happened to everyone at some point.” Peter and the new interns laughed.

“Yes, Jordan?”

“If we get sick or have a family emergency will we still be required to work 18 hours a week?”

“Of course not! We are very flexible and you would just need to notify one of your Lab Directors.”

“Yes, Max?”

“Does working here as an intern increase our chances of becoming scientists here?”

“I would say yes because once you are an intern, all you can do it move up the food chain as you grow older and more skillful. Also the staff already know you and you would not have to reapply. Now, are you guys ready to meet two of your Lab Directors?” 

They all nodded excitedly and the elevator opened; out came Benjamin and Zach. 

“Hey guys! My name is Benjamin Williams and this is Zach Schneider. We are Lab Directors in the Omega sector.” Benjamin greeted them. “Unfortunately, the other Lab Directors are occupied at the moment.” 

Peter hit a button and suddenly all the Omega LDs showed up on the screen. 

“”The other Lab Directors in Omega are Alison Bernard, Noah Davis, and Charlotte O’Neil.” Zach continued. “Please come to us if you need anything at all. Now we must be going, our shifts start soon and I believer Peter is taking you to your lab stations; those are far more exciting than us.” Zach laughed lightly as he and Benjamin made their leave.

“Well, you heard them, let’s go see you lab stations.” 

They all rushed after Peter as he entered the elevator. Peter grabbed his tablet and scrolled through his emails.

“It looks like you are all on different floors… FRIDAY, take us to floor 7.”

Peter walked through the floor and gestured to one of the lab stations. “Chris, this is your lab station. You can decorate it and add things to it: make it yours. This is where we leave you. See you around. And don’t be shy, ask questions and let us know if you need any help.”

The small group gave a final goodbye before reentering the elevator. Their next stop was floor 9, which was Max’s floor. And finally, floor 12, Jordan’s stop. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and checked the time. It was 6 pm. He had LD duty on Gamma from 11pm tonight to 6 am tomorrow morning. A nap sounded great right now. Peter headed back to his room where he could finally take a minute to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> мой паучок- My little spider  
> Я люблю тебя- I love you
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas that you would want me to write leave a comment below!


End file.
